Why did I wait?
by WelshMissForever
Summary: Oliver never told her. Hermione never told Him. Will they be able to before it is to late? I know I am bad at summary's. I review and subscribe for everyone who does for me :)
1. Chapter 1

**~Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters.  
><strong>**Please review and subscribe I return the favor for everyone that does :) **

_Oliver's Pov_

**Oliver wood had heard that Hogwarts was under attack. Without thinking he rushed to get his broom, He knew Hermione was there and that she would be fighting. "**_**Please be alive he kept thinking to himself" **_**you see Oliver had never told Hermione how he had felt, yes there was a bit of an age difference but, she was so mature and sure of herself. She inspired him to be and want better. That's Right Oliver Wood one of the most handsome Men available was in love with the one and only Hermione Granger.**

**Hermione's Pov**

**This cannot be happening Hermione thought**_** "Here I am fighting and probably about to die and I haven't even been able to tell the man I have fancied for years that I fancied him!" **_**Of course everyone thought that she and Ronald would be together but Hermione had gotten over her slight crush when he had had his relationship with one lavender brown, Hermione still believed that they would get together. **

**Hermione hadn't told anyone of the other crush she had, because she didn't want to be made fun of. After all he was amazing he was an athlete and a very well educated person, not to mention he is very handsome. You might have guessed she loved One Oliver Wood. And it was hopeless. **

**Hermione ran through curses thinking how she regretted never telling him, "**_**Sure **_**she thought**_** He might have thought I was silly but at least I would have told him."**_

**It was then that Hermione came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione shuddered as she remembered being tortured, she remembered thinking lying there that she wished Oliver was there to tell her she would be alright. **

**With an Evil smirk Bellatrix started a duel with fierce flicks of her wrists and arms she threw spell after spell at Hermione. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself forever Bellatrix was just too powerful. Hermione began to see a life she could have had with Oliver and then she...**

**Mwahaha sorry for the cliff hanger I am a mean person. I am trying to decide should I do a happy ending or a sad one. I have a poll on my profile let me know what you guys want. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

~Disclaimer I Do not own any of these characters.~  
>Please review and subscribe I return the favor for everyone that does :)<p>

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Previous **_

**Hermione began to see a life she could have had with Oliver and then she...**

_**Present **__**HERMIONE**_

_**I am not going to die without telling Oliver how I feel!**_** Hermione thought. With all the power Hermione could summon she threw a curse at Bellatrix, it was enough to buy her a couple seconds to run. Without a back glance Hermione ran through the corridors trying to gain some bearings. With a turn of a corner Hermione crashed into someone with a curse they fell.**

**OLIVER**

**Oliver came hurtling onto the astronomy tower, quickly his wand was drawn. **_**I have to find Hermione, **_**thought. Oliver ran down the stairs as quick as he could sending hexes and curses to take down the death eaters in his path. Oliver heard a grunt and saw Remus Fighting someone. He turned and saw Remus was about to fall. Stupefy Oliver Yelled, the Death eater crumpled under the spell. Remus turned and thanked Oliver, and run to the aid of his wife.**

**Oliver came to the great hall and searched for Hermione, No matter where he turned he could not see her. Just as he turned to go search elsewhere Bellatrix stood before him, with an evil grin that would put the Devil to shame she began to throw curses. Oliver fought hard and with the help of Lee Bellatrix Was no more. **

**Oliver Heard a yell and turned to see Harry and Voldemort dueling, everyone in the hall was holding their breath to see the outcome , would Good overcome Evil or would everything Oliver hold dear be destroyed? Oliver watched as Voldemort fell and relief filled him. Until he realized Hermione was still nowhere to be seen. Oliver yelled and asked anyone he could, but no one had seen Hermione. **

_**Where is she?**_** Oliver thought.**

**Authors note**

**So what do you guys think? Any Good? Please comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**_** I do not own harry potter it's characters or storyline. **_

_**I am just a fan writing about the characters I love  
><strong>__**Please review!**_

**Chapter 3**

**Previous **

_Where is she?_ **Oliver thought.**

**Present~**

**Hermione**

**Hermione woke to the pressure of a hand on her arm, with a jump Hermione realized she couldn't move. **_Oww, _**Hermione thought. She turned her head trying to see what was going on. And then to her left was no other but Lucius Malfoy. **_I have to admit _**Hermione thought, **_He is looking a bit worse for wear. _

_**"What are you doing Malfoy?" **_**Hermione asked with her wand raised. **_**"I'm looking for Draco",**_** He replied coolly, **_**"You haven't happened to see him have you?"**_

_**"No I haven't"**_** Hermione said her gaze drifting to the side trying to see if anyone else was around. **_**"Well than I best be on my way" **_**Lucius said with a said step. **_**"Not a chance Malfoy you are a death eater there is no way I am letting you out of my sight." Well then Miss Granger it seems we are at an impasse for I cannot leave without my son and you will not let me find him." "I didn't say I wouldn't let you find him" Hermione replied, "I said I wasn't going to let you out of my sight. I will help you find Draco if and only if you give an oath to except punishment for the crimes you have committed and you must give me your wand."**_

**Lucius thought for a moment and then consented, with a hesitant movement he relinquished his wand. **

**Oliver**

**Oliver was getting more and more worried the longer he couldn't find Hermione. **What could have happened, **He thought. Oliver didn't want to face the possibility that if Hermione was hurt or worse killed, that he had wasted the precious time he could have had with her. **

**Her ran around a corner and stumbled into someone on the floor... **


End file.
